


怪孩子

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 丸山隆平在一家店里遇到个怪孩子。





	怪孩子

丸山发誓，自己真的不是主动来这家店的。  
当然，他应该在跪下之前这么说。

一开始只是吃饭喝酒，日本酒不断顺着大仓，这个升职的幸运儿的喉咙淌过，丸山倒是喝的不多，因为他确信这家伙不一会儿就需要有人把他扛回去。

“去好好放松一下吧！”  
在结账之后，另一个被加薪的年轻男人大声说，并扯着大仓和其他人往外走。

“上次我发现的好地方。”  
他笑着对丸山眨眨眼，松掉的领带在脖子上晃来晃去。  
大概是什么按摩馆吧，丸山想。

事情显然没有这么简单。  
这是家很小的店，门外整洁干净，但橱窗内昏黄的灯光和富有暗示性的字眼，都在昭示着这家店的实质——更何况地处有名的红灯区。  
“我···还有事。”  
丸山有点结巴，但不是因为害羞，而是感觉到格格不入。

“一回生二回熟，别客气。”  
男人眼疾手快地拉住他：“来玩玩呗，你会喜欢的。”

老板···或者说老鸨，意外的是个精干的男人，嘴里叼了根细长的女士烟，看到他们走进来，把烟熄灭在烟灰缸里，露出标准的商业笑容。

“欢迎光临。”  
空气中那股呛人的薄荷味还没散掉，丸山皱起眉头。

旁边的门开了，走出一个人。  
那是个非常特别的孩子：一张雌雄莫辨的精致脸庞，浑身上下都是黑色，反而衬得五官更加精致动人，骨架纤细，chocker上的十字架在灯下闪光。  
丸山扭头，正对上他的眼睛，一瞬间所有精神似乎都被吸进去，暂时恍了神。

“这次就他吧。” 是正在变声的少年音。  
老板笑得不怀好意：“哟，这么稀罕啊，没想到Su···”  
“闭嘴！烦不烦啊你！”  
男孩却又恼怒起来，跑过来拉着丸山就往里面走，张牙舞爪的样子比刚才又多了几分孩子气。

屋子里面很干净，一进门就能看到酒红色的大床，和旁边架子上排列整齐的小道具，幸好这里灯光昏暗，丸山脸上不自然的红晕看起来并不明显，男孩驾轻就熟地关上门，然后伸手扯下他的领带。  
“跪下吧。”

“···诶？”突如其来的进展让丸山乱了手脚。  
男孩以为他是故意装傻，眼珠咕噜噜转一圈翻了个白眼：“让你跪下你就跪下！”

丸山本来想辩白点什么，张了两下嘴，膝盖终究还是亲吻了地毯。  
见他服从了指令，男孩满意地点点头，从旁边拖过来一张单人椅，坐在丸山面前。

“那个···”  
丸山刚想出声搭话，后半句却被卡在喉咙里：男孩不知何时已经脱掉了那双马丁靴，露出穿着五指袜的纤细足部，不偏不倚地踩在他胯下。

“大叔，和我玩个游戏好不好。”  
男孩露出一个真诚的笑容，脚上稍稍加了几分力，丸山甚至能感觉到那几根圆润的脚趾隔着布料已经准确地踩上了柱身，“我没说可以之前，不可以动哦。”

然后，丸山惊异地看到，男孩用脚趾缓慢但却连贯地解开了皮带，此刻正在和裤拉链作斗争。 而那两只幼嫩而可爱的脚将要踩到···丸山脑中已经开始胡思乱想。

“大叔在想些色色的事情吧。”  
突然被说中心事让丸山仓皇地抬头，看到男孩正靠在椅背上，以一个高傲而舒适地角度垂下眼睛看他，睫毛下一双眼睛勾人得要命：“你很喜欢吧···被男孩子这么对待。”  
他勾起嘴角笑起来，“我知道的，你们这些外表一丝不苟的高级工薪族，好多人就好这一口，白天看起来都温文尔雅···其实只要想想男孩的屁股就硬到不行。”

脚上的力道又重了几分：“真变态。”

不···不是这样，我和他们不一样。  
丸山本想开口辩解，但这时那双穿着五指袜的脚已经隔着内裤开始摩挲，柔软的脚掌在他蓄势待发的阴茎上又踩又蹭，像只玩逗猫棒的小猫，棉质布料把柱体表皮磨蹭出微小的痛，电流般的不适又转化成聚集在根部更大的快感。

男孩的技巧相当熟练：除了用脚把玩柱身之外，足尖时不时轻点已经溢出液体的龟头，敏感的会阴甚至也被照顾到，丸山的视线因舒爽而开始模糊起来。

勃起的阳物又被踩了踩：  
“大叔这里是不是···”

内裤终于被脚趾夹住脱下来：  
“···很不舒服？”

别···

丸山的理智并没有给他游刃有余的机会，已经被浸湿的布料从粘糊糊的龟头上剥落，马眼被轻微地拉扯，更多的前列腺液从其中争先恐后地溢出来，袜子粗糙的质感清晰地从柱体上的皮肤走过，所有的快感全部集中到下腹部，只差临门一脚。

“啧，有点不方便。”  
男孩把细瘦的腿搭在沙发扶手上，他的身体很柔软，此刻正用一根手指，把沾了丸山体液的袜子从脚上脱下来，这个角度刚好能看到他线条虽然不清晰但已经拥有惊人轮廓的侧脸，男孩动作缓慢，像是在完成一件什么重要事情似的，全然不顾身旁还有一个跪在地上裤链打开，阴茎从内裤边缘挤出来指天花板的成年男人。

一只。  
两只。

那是双非常难以让人不浮想联翩的脚：整个足部白皙纤小，隐约能看到皮肤下的血管，脚趾浑圆可爱，仿佛属于某个名门养尊处优的小少爷，或者是被细心呵护着去森林里戏水的女孩。

“这样呢？”  
皮肤与皮肤触碰的瞬间让丸山不由得发出叹息，这一点完全没逃过男孩的眼睛，他漂亮的脸上浮现出恶作剧的笑容，然后故意脚趾尖堵住马眼，柔滑的脚掌贴在柱身上，整根阴茎似乎成了什么绝妙的玩物。

“等等···”  
丸山扭动胯骨，试图想要控制住射精的冲动，但男孩却没有任何让他临阵逃脱的打算，他的两只脚夹住阳物，像是在压榨什么精华似的，直到挤出最后一滴。

“啊啦。”  
男孩动了动脚趾，粘稠的白色液体顺着指间滑下，覆盖住了那些血管以及线条优美的足弓，然后想起什么似的，嫣红的舌尖在嘴唇上走了一圈，眼睛里装满了说不清的东西，像是传说中勾魂夺魄的妖精。  
他又笑起来，玩味地翘起二郎腿，将粘糊糊的脚伸到丸山眼前。

“大叔···帮我弄干净嘛。”

小恶魔终于现出原形。  
“用舌头。”

话音刚落，整个脚踝被完全抓住，男孩有些不解地眨眨眼睛，一股不容置疑的强大力量把他直接从沙发上扯下来，跌坐到柔软的地毯上。他彻底慌了神，用手臂借力试图想逃，却被牢牢压在地上，四肢甚至没有任何挣扎的机会，耳廓被色情地舔了一圈，敏感和恐惧让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，低压的声音里还夹杂着欲望的喘息：

“陪你玩这么久，该换我了。”

END


End file.
